


成霜/Gone with the ashes

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: 旧文重发存档。现在觉得还是这个英文标题比较合适。作家渣/学者瓜/学者鸟。
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho, Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Kudos: 7





	成霜/Gone with the ashes

> “好的，谢谢你愿意听我讲述，尤尔根……让我想想，这个故事要从我在巴塞罗那读PhD的时候讲起。那时我在为我下一篇准备投期刊的论文忙得不可开交，每天脑子里都是论文，论文，论文。所以我导师新聘任的助教敲开我的房门给我送书的时候，我完全不记得我跟他说了什么，甚至连他的名字都忘了问……后来我才问到，他叫若泽。”

尤尔根·克洛普按下录音笔的暂停键，把那声苦涩的轻笑掐断在扬声器里，然后重新把注意力收回眼前的稿纸本上。本子上他的手迹到处是勾抹删改，尤尔根能想到，今晚他把稿子丢给助理去整理的时候，可怜的家伙又要愁眉苦脸了。“您就不能试一试像个现代人一样用电脑写作吗，这样删改起来也方便”——不能。尤尔根想着，笑了笑，在稿纸上奋笔疾书。作家写作的习惯和癖好是应该被包容的：不管是巴尔扎克的咖啡还是海明威的站姿，还是他的手稿和烟。他把电子烟杆从书桌的另一端取过来叼在嘴里，继续写下去：

**约瑟夫故意要去牵马里奥的手。马里奥皱着眉扫视一下周围往来的学生，把手插进衣袋里不肯伸出来。于是约瑟夫去挽他的手臂，非要和他挽在一起穿过整条走廊。**

**“你这么想展示你的新男友吗？”马里奥白了约瑟夫一眼，“这让我看起来像某种战利品——而且同一个学院这么多人都看着。我目前可没有公开出柜的计划。”**

**约瑟夫继续拖着马里奥往前走。“我从来没把你当作战利品。或许我更可能是你的战利品呢。”**

**“好吧，但你为什么要这么闹——”**

**“实感。”约瑟夫从身边经过的那些认识却不熟悉的人脸上读到隐约的惊奇和戏谑，这反而让他莫名开心。**

尤尔根对着稿纸吐出一口烟雾。墨迹在那口烟雾散去之后变干。最近两三年里他把香烟换成了电子烟。从前那个人把脸埋进他沾满烟草气味的枕头时，总会咕哝一句“你还是把烟戒掉的好”，但这么久过去了，他最终还是没有。他只是换了种替代品，不让烟焦油继续荼毒自己的肺。写东西的日子里两天一盒烟弹，闲下来的时候三四天一盒，折算下来已经比他抽烟最凶的时候好了一些。积习难改或许并不是什么必然的事情，尤尔根也知道克服烟瘾的种种方式；但尼古丁至少在现在还没有对他的生活有什么太糟糕的影响。在他心目中，这就跟他一穿西装就全身不自在属于同一等级，不太好改变，同时也不是非改不可。人总要在自己的身上克服一部分过往，而为此所作的种种努力本身，就会使生活变得更加千头万绪。更何况，还有更需要克服的事情摆在前头。

他换掉了已经无味的烟弹，在桌上敲打起笔杆。转述一个已经听了无数遍而烂熟于心的故事，和把它写得值得一读，完全是两回事。后者是费心乃至牵扯情绪的工作。

他要改写的那个故事就装在桌上的小录音笔里。多年前，尤尔根在德国北威州，以媒体人的身份策划一个LGBT人群讲述自己故事的项目时，那支录音笔就开始跟随他，为他装下了若干故事。那时他收到了一封邮件，信上问他能否接受受访者讲英语。来信的人名叫……

“瓜迪奥拉先生……”

“叫我佩普就好。”

“好的，佩普。你不介意的话，也可以叫我尤尔根。”我瞥一眼放在桌上一闪一闪的录音笔。

佩普是个眉目英俊，衣着得体的中年男人，即使是光头的发型也没有为他的容貌减分。他大致符合人们对西班牙美貌男子——虽然按他自己的说法是加泰罗尼亚人——的一切想象：浓眉，大而深邃的眼睛，笑起来时地中海的阳光都从他眼里流溢而出。他给我带来一张有些变了颜色的旧照片，那上面有他年轻时候的模样，一头黑色卷发，眼睛和笑容比现在更明朗。他身边的那个男人也是如此，神态明朗，黑发，细眼。

佩普，正式的名字是何塞普·瓜迪奥拉——一位任教于慕尼黑大学的外籍副教授，给我讲了一个颇为令人唏嘘的故事，是他在巴塞罗那时和前任的一段往事。而我不得不承认，他本人比他给我讲的故事更为吸引人。从他进门的一刻，我就在观察他如何摘下颈上精心系好的围巾，把修身长风衣挂在钩子上。他在贴身的衬衫外面穿着西装马甲，显现出完美的背部轮廓。我低头看了看自己的一身运动服，舒适，却不正式。来我这里时打扮得体乃至精致的同性恋者有很多，而佩普是第一个让我怀疑自己穿成这副模样见访谈对象是不是过于不修边幅的人。他坐下时稍稍打量了我一眼，我只能尴尬地笑笑，推一推眼镜。

采访结束后，我们从办公室出来时已是晚上。我问他是否介意到旁边的啤酒吧喝一杯。他笑着说，好啊。

佩普倚在酒吧的木质吧台上，说，他本来就是因为有事要处理，才在周末来到多特蒙德。他计划在这里住一晚，明天再搭火车回慕尼黑。这意味着夜晚很长。于是我依照他的要求，带着他转场到了我最常去的那家同志酒吧。在我和熟悉的侍应生打招呼的时候，佩普惊奇地看着我，问我，尤尔根，你常来这里是为了听大家讲故事或者观察男同性恋者的生活吗？——不是？哦抱歉，你和我想象的不太一样，看起来就很直……啊，无意冒犯。

因为是周末，酒吧里放的舞曲也有些喧闹。和我喜欢听的金属乐不是同一种喧闹。金属乐队的所有配器融合交织在一起，演奏出一种迅疾而激动人心的轰鸣，而我听不懂电子舞曲，只觉得吵闹。吵闹的环境里不适合再进一步聊天，只适合喝酒，看舞者绕着钢管变换各种高难度的曼妙动作，看周围成对的男人互相调情拥抱。酒吧里五彩的灯光光点从天花板边缘落下，在人身上轻佻地扫过又溜走。我揽住佩普的腰，扯着嗓子问他今晚是否尽兴。佩普转过脸时，额头就贴在了我的嘴唇上。

后来我们到底是什么时候开始接吻，又是谁最先这样做，我不记得了。我醒来时，佩普还枕着我的手臂。我伸开手臂去找我的眼镜时，他动了动，半梦半醒中含混地用西语低声说着什么。他睁开眼睛看看我，又把脸埋在我的胸口，和我一同陷在一片狼藉的枕头和床单中间。我在宿醉的头疼和晕眩里撑起身子，问他要坐的是几点的火车。

多特蒙德到慕尼黑的列车晚点四十五分钟。佩普站在车站角落里烦躁地应对着电话，而我径直走到最近的咖啡店买了两杯热咖啡。我们坐在长椅上，几乎靠在一起。我说，德铁晚点这种事情，习惯了就好。如果你没有什么急事，它晚一点或许更好。这意味着我会有更多的时间和你一起度过。

我送他到月台上。他的围巾靠近嘴边的地方结了一片白露。“接下来我要忙一阵子课题，在这之后或许我周末有时间还会来多特蒙德的，”他说，随后走进人群。

“我告诉你，佩普，”我向着车门喊道，“德铁总会晚点的。”

**机场的航班时刻表再一次滚动。它每一次向下翻转，都转动着时间的轴，把人拖到更接近告别的地方。人群混乱而匆忙，但即使周遭路过的人不会注意到这里的任何一场离别，对于一些恋人来说，这里也不是适宜吻别的地方。马里奥把手搭在约瑟夫肩膀上，隔着他西装的垫肩捏了捏。他咬咬嘴唇，苦涩地笑。**

**“落地就给我打个电话。”约瑟夫喉咙干涩。他瞥一眼电子钟上红色的时间，“抱歉马里奥……我真的得赶回去开会了。”**

**“没关系，”马里奥走近一点给了他一个贴面吻，“照顾好自己。”**

**“你也是。期待你和新的团队早日发出第一篇论文。”**

**目送约瑟夫转身离开之后，马里奥径直走向登机安检口。他没有再多看这座城市一眼。**

尤尔根起身离开椅子，转身看向背后的书架。整整一面墙的书。当初从多特蒙德搬到利物浦时，这些书他全数带走，装了不知道多少个箱子。他发短信跟佩普抱怨搬家麻烦，佩普回他：谁让你囤了那么多书，大作家。

佩普家里的书也不少，他没理由嘲笑我。一大半是我最多只能读个一知半解的专业书目。他在我家里度过周末的时候，会走进我的书房，去看我书架上的那些文学作品，为某个他不认识的德语词皱起眉头；晚上我们躺在一起，关掉床头灯之前，我有时会随手翻开一本诗集，低声念着，等两个人睡意来袭：

Be careful!

you are not in Wonderland.

I've heard the strange madness long growing in your soul.

But you are fortunate in your ignorance

in your isolation

You who have suffered

Find where love hides

Give, share, and lose

Lest we die unbloomed...

我喜欢一边读诗，一边转脸去看看他在灯光下颤动的睫毛。佩普总是缓缓打一个哈欠，有时会自顾自地闭上眼睛，有时会一直安静地看我读诗，伸手抱住我的腰，然后给我一个晚安吻。

我去他家里的时候也试图翻翻他的书——英语的那些——然而总归看不下去。然后他会走过来，从背后抱着我，把脸深深埋进我的肩膀。我转过来让他靠在我胸前。

有一次，他接过我手里的书，翻到扉页。那里用签字笔写着一句西语和一个签名。

“这是我的前男友若泽当初送给我的。”他指着那个签名，平静地向我解释。

“若泽？”我笑了笑，“你还会想念他，对吗？”

“已经不会了——实际上我在找到你讲述那个故事的时候，就已经不会再为他的事痛苦了。只是偶尔被一些事物，比如这本书，提醒到的时候，回想起来，还是会有某种感慨。但我不会让自己想念他的。”

我把那本书放回去，不置可否。“中午我们吃什么？”

“如果你愿意，我可以自己下厨做点东西。”佩普走近一点，抱了抱我，“对了，大作家，我想拜托你一点事情。”

“嗯。”

“我突然想到，你有没有兴趣把我的故事重新创作成小说？随便你怎么改都好，把你自己写进去也好。我想看看。”

我答应了他，但却很久没时间动笔，那时候我手头还有另一部长篇小说要写。于是，这就是我现在还对着半篇小说一支录音笔写写停停的原因。

我们经常那样一起度过周末，抱怨总是时间不准的德铁，一起吃饭睡觉聊天看书喝点酒，话不太多。佩普会抱怨我的衣着风格和凌乱的室内环境，我也嫌他家里精致整洁得让人不自在，甚至嘲笑他，我可不敢弄乱你的床单。那样的日子直到我从供职多年的那家媒体离职，几个月后又收到利物浦大学的聘任邀请才结束。在我搬到利物浦之后，佩普给我寄了两套西装成衣，说，你已经是新闻学教授了，总得打扮得正式一点——但这也没什么用，后来我还是习惯穿着运动服去上课。

不到一年之后，他也不得不面临和我一样的搬家的麻烦了。他把大部分书送给了自己在慕尼黑的学生，只留下几箱最重要的。他在曼彻斯特的一所大学接到了一份不错的聘书。

“嘿尤尔根，你知道吗，”搬去曼彻斯特不久之后，他在电话里跟我说，“我现在都看不进去书啦。”

“怎么了？在为什么学术之外的事情烦恼吗？”

“我一看到‘书’（libro），就会想起利物浦和你。”

我在电话的另一边大笑。“这算是什么新的调情方式吗？”

“如果你觉得是，那就是。周五晚上见，尤尔根。” 

那支录音笔不知什么时候被他顺手放在了书架上，没有关机。尤尔根按下播放键，一声短暂的电流杂音后，录音从它被打断的地方再次响起。

> “……我和他吵了一架。我们互相无法理解：他觉得，我这种含着金钥匙一路走过来，在学业和科研上都太顺利的人，没办法理解他一步步爬上来的历程，更不能理解他为了更好的机会，放弃眼下的职务和恋人回到葡萄牙。而我……那时候不知道他为什么会这么想，也受不了他那种过盛的自尊心。但那时候，我原以为，我们没有互相抛弃。可是异地恋终究会改变点什么，一切矛盾都会被放大。在几次电话争吵之后，我们分手了。”
> 
> “很遗憾啊。”
> 
> “但我还在关注他的动向，我知道他是怎样迅速地在我们的专业领域做出了成绩。我们甚至还会偶尔邮件联系，大多数时候只讨论专业问题，偶尔也关心一下彼此的生活。我那时很想他，甚至想要打破我们之间那面墙去试图复合。过了几年，我听说了他回到西班牙讲学的消息。在马德里。于是我去见他了。”
> 
> “去听他的讲座？还是私下里约见了？”
> 
> “讲座我听了，我和他的观点已经有了很大的分歧。不过私下我也想办法约了他见面……其实当时我是打算谈一谈复合的可能性的。但见了面，我就知道，这种可能性已经被消磨得一干二净。从研究课题到语言的细节，我都知道，我们不可能再像以前那样合得来了。他几乎在每一个可能的地方讽刺我，我也很恼火。所以最后就那样，不欢而散。我们也没有再用邮件联系。”

**约瑟夫摘下毛线帽子，坐到酒吧吧台的角落。在离他几米远的地方，一个花白头发的男人隔着喧嚣的乐声向侍者要一杯酒。然后他侧身倚在吧台边等待，脸就转向了约瑟夫的方向。**

**他们几乎同时流露出惊疑的目光，又同时移开视线，过一会，又不约而同地望回去。**

**“约瑟夫。”约瑟夫看到那个男人的口型。**

**马里奥。约瑟夫也低声地发出那个名字的每一个音。**

尤尔根把手稿收进公文包。他走到酒店窗边，打开窗吐出一个烟圈。窗外，向上攀援蜿蜒了整面砖墙的爬山虎已经变色，在曼彻斯特夜晚的灯光里显出浓郁的橘色来。它们会在秋天里逐渐干枯掉落，到冬天，枯藤就会成为砖墙最后的衣服。以前佩普陪着他逛曼彻斯特的圣诞集市，两个人就是坐在这样的砖墙底下喝热可可。那时候尤尔根还自嘲，你看，我们好像在做高中男生恋爱才会做的事。佩普反驳他，这既不是高中男生的行为，我们也没有在恋爱。尤尔根并不反驳回去，只是默默地抱着热可可暖手。有些成年人在决定是否把一段关系称为恋爱的时候，总是容易向更轻松和冷淡的那一面倾斜——这固然不是什么好事，但实在很寻常。碰巧，他和佩普对确认关系这种事都没有什么执念。于是两人之间关系的定位被长久地悬置，悬置在爬山虎藤上门口的衣帽挂钩上漫长的日子上。没有人对此有异议，尤尔根也享受这种算不上恋爱，有人陪伴却不互相牵系的状态。日子轻飘飘的像烟圈，让人舒服，没有重量。

他在窗边坐下，再次打开录音笔。

> “但我为此痛苦了好几年。最后的可以被称为年轻的岁月，和那期间的唯一一段恋情，都离我而去了。当然，我已经设法让自己走出来——不过至少到现在为止，我都没有再谈过恋爱，只是短暂地和一些人交往。属于校园恋爱的日子已经过去了。我从加泰罗尼亚来到了德国，换个地方从事教学和科研，继续平静舒适的日子。但偶尔还是会怀念一下，若泽和我，在多年前的学校走廊里抱着一堆资料有说有笑……不过现在，也只剩下怀念了。”

尤尔根按下录音笔的开关。街灯还明亮，整座城市却已经安静得只剩下汽车的马达和鸣笛。他应邀来曼彻斯特做了个讲座，明天下午就返程。主办方的人以为他一个旅居利物浦没几年的德国人，对这座城市一定不够熟悉，于是给他推荐了若干适合游览的地方。他听着那些地名，笑笑，平静地说，都去过了。

都去过了。甚至这里的同志酒吧也是，那时候佩普领着他来到酒吧，一杯接一杯喝着啤酒。酒吧里放的曲子还算舒缓，尤尔根放下啤酒杯，一把揽住佩普的腰，在那片可供跳舞的空地上跳起交谊舞。跳着跳着，佩普就不胜酒力靠在他胸口，尤尔根托起佩普的脸，在人群中间细细地吻。他把佩普扶回座椅上，年轻的调酒师看着他们笑，真羡慕你们，中年情侣还能如此爱着彼此。尤尔根和佩普几乎同时放声大笑起来，谁是中年情侣了？不不不，也不是one night stand……就那么回事而已，比朋友多那么一些。

那甚至就像是昨天发生的事情。而曼彻斯特这座城市在短暂的几年里也不会添什么新的变化，植物生长凋零，河水静流，一切如常。

一切如常，只有人的生活悄然变化——比如，我甚至不能再打一个电话给佩普。虽然我此刻突然想这样做。

因为我早就删掉了佩普的手机号码，并且也不记得它了。生活中有那么多需要记住的东西，我很难再多记一串数字——虽然是曾经对我有意义的数字。

那时候佩普坐在我面前，两个人在咖啡馆的角落里。很安静，只有音响低声放着德彪西的曲子。

“……很奇妙，是不是？”佩普把脸埋在手里，“他也在曼彻斯特。在另一所学校做教授。”

“他？”

“若泽。”

“所以呢？”我又拿出那种采访式的语气，“你见了他？”

佩普抬起头看着我，神色平静。“是的。我们谈了很久。那么多年过去了，一切都在变化。若泽还是那样的人，桀骜，自尊心很强。但是……当然，我们对彼此的态度都变了。”

我觉得自己的心脏在不知为何绞紧。“然后？”我试探着问。

“然后……我们谈话的最后结果是，决定复合了。”

“嗯。”我沉默了片刻，搅拌咖啡以避免一时无话的尴尬。“那不错。所以……你决定复合的原因是？”

“他还爱我，这是肯定的。当年能让我们争吵的心境和事物都已经过去了……所以我知道，重新开始也不会再那么糟糕。”

“你也还爱他。”

“我是重新见到他才明白了这个事实。我一度以为现在我对若泽只剩下一点怀念和感慨万千，直到他重新出现在我面前的一刻。谢天谢地，我还是可以很平静地坐下来跟他聊天的。而过去那段日子的痛苦也已经过去了……我们在试图寻找一个新的开始。”

“重新开始恋爱？我是说，确定了恋爱关系？”

“我……”佩普咬了咬嘴唇，“抱歉，尤尔根。我知道你想说什么……抱歉。”

我低头擦着眼镜，吸气又吐气。咖啡馆里不能抽烟，我得假装自己有一支烟来舒缓情绪。“没关系，既然如此，我们完全可以敞开谈这件事情。”过了很久，我缓缓开口，“我或许明白，做那个同志之声的项目的时候，我已经见过了那么多故事。人对自己的多年旧爱总归有一种复杂的情绪，对吗？虽然你从一开始就没有说清这种情绪，但我多多少少明白。”

“大概是这样吧。即使时过境迁不会再为之痛苦，也容易无法释怀，甚至希望能够重来一次。我一度以为自己不会再进入一段恋爱关系了，甚至包括和你……我也没有觉得是达到 了恋人的状态。”

“我也不觉得是。所以，怎么说？恭喜你和你的若泽破镜重圆。”

我拿出手机，翻着通讯录，翻到那个名字：佩普。然后长按手机屏幕把它删去。然后是WhatsApp。没有其他的了。

“还好我不用别的什么社交媒体，不然删一圈也有点麻烦。”

我记得离开咖啡馆之前，我是这么跟佩普说的。 

尤尔根凭着记忆推开了那家同志酒吧的门。他压低了棒球帽的帽檐，扫视了一圈灯红酒绿里的人群，没有那个人的身影。还好。

两杯苏格兰威士忌加冰。泡在酒里的冰球随着他摇晃杯子的动作转动。尤尔根坐在酒吧角落的椅子上，附近的空地上有一对年轻的男孩正跟着DJ的音乐相拥跳舞。他们都那么年轻，昏暗的灯光隐约照出两个人脸上的青春痘和雀斑。在这个周五的夜晚，他们在曼彻斯特的同志酒吧拥抱接吻，看着彼此的时候，他们的神情如痴如醉。

年轻真好啊，年轻的时候一切事物都极易动荡和显出不确定性，而在这样的时候人们偏偏有足够的热情去追寻确定性，去热烈而死心塌地地爱。就像当年的佩普和若泽，就像尤尔根笔下初识时的约瑟夫和马里奥。

而现在，沉静反而使人飘摇。

尤尔根在醉意里打了个哈欠。那支小小的录音笔装在他胸前的口袋里，沉甸甸的。

-尾声-

利物浦下起了小雨。尤尔根坐在车里的驾驶位上，把暖气开大。副驾上放着个文件袋，那里面装着他刚刚发表了新作的小说刊物。文件袋的牛皮纸封面上写着： _致：佩普。_

尤尔根打开了握在手中的那支录音笔。他转头望向车窗外，雨水沿着车窗滚下。在车窗和雨水之外的更远处，红砖墙的小楼下，是DHL的明黄色招牌。

> “好的，谢谢您愿意听我讲述，克洛普先生……让我想想，这个故事大概要从我在巴塞罗那读PhD的时候讲起。那时我在为我下一篇准备投期刊的论文忙得不可开交，每天脑子里都是论文，论文，论文。所以我导师新聘任的助教敲开我的房门给我送书的时候，我完全不记得我跟他说了什么，甚至连他的名字都忘了问……”

他关掉了录音笔，把它装进一只丝绒盒子里，揣进口袋，然后把文件袋裹在外套里，走进雨中。他走到DHL的招牌下。

“打扰一下。寄件。”

“到哪里，先生？”

“到曼彻斯特。一份稿件……”尤尔根迟疑一下，把丝绒盒子从口袋里取出来，“和一支录音笔。”

他在快递单上填下那个名字：何塞普·瓜迪奥拉。

工作人员把东西装进一只扁平的盒子，用胶带封好。尤尔根转身走入雨中，从外套的口袋里取出一包纸烟，点燃一根，对着潮湿寒冷的空气，吐出一口烟圈。

**Author's Note:**

> 一点创作谈：
> 
> 首先很感谢大家能看到这里。因为它真的不是那种比较“典型”的同人类型文学，感谢能接受这篇文叙述和描写方式的各位。
> 
> 我在尽力把它写好。可惜最后还是自己觉得有点烂尾。
> 
> 关于本作中一些意象和场景：录音笔，是为了致敬我最喜欢的同志电影之一《周末时光》结尾那段，所以选择了录音笔作为串联全文的线索之一（电影原作里是小录音机）。真的要说，《周末时光》那个结尾实在处理得太隽永了，那种清冷和空荡的感觉随着片尾曲响起到达了最广阔的地步。然而我好像没有这个本事。
> 
> 同志酒吧，我自己也是偶尔会去一趟les bar的，直接取材，所见即所写。
> 
> 大家还有什么想问的，尽管提就好啦。


End file.
